


we've got a telegraph, hand in hand

by krystyna



Category: Paper Girls (Comics)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, Time Travelling Lesbians, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystyna/pseuds/krystyna
Summary: Mac and KJ wake up together in the winter on 1992. They reminisce over what happened the night before.





	we've got a telegraph, hand in hand

On a brisk chilly winter morning in 1992 a drowsy redhead picked her head up off of a curly haired brunette and laid it onto a nearby pillow. The cold shock of the pillow felt soothing against her cheek, as the left side of her face was warm after laying on KJs chest almost all night. She laid with her eyes closed for a while, tracing her fingers across the other girls lips and jawline. She knows that she could lay like this forever. After a considerable amount of time the sunshine suddenly streamed through the window and Mac finally sat up. She notices the bunched up pink and gold sheets spread out over the carpeted floor of KJs bedroom. She reaches down and pulls one of them gently over KJ. Fuzzy memories of what they did last night flash through her head. Red and blue lights. A shopping kart laying on its side. Another full bottle. Big, brown eyes. Taking her shirt off. She looks to KJs face, pulls the curly brown strands from her forehead, and leaves a small kiss. KJ stirred slowly next to her and picked her head up, frowning slighty.

"Good morning, princess," muttered Mac in her rough voice as she lifts her hand to rub her eyes. She had a splitting headache but doesn't understand why. KJ grunts something back as a reply, turns to lay on her side and wraps her arms around the smaller girl, who is now sitting crosslegged on the bed. Her head pressed against Macs thighs. Mac played with KJs hair for a while as she thought about how she was going to get home. It got harder and harder every time she snuck in through her bedroom window. Not because theres anything physically blocking her path, but because she would shake so bad whenever she opened the window and crawled in. Sometimes she worried that her dad knew about the soft late nights that she spent with KJ, that he could see the fingerprints or the imprint of her lips on her body where the light doesn't touch. She knew she was overthinking. Her father had no clue, and if he did, she would be in deep shit. These moments with her girlfriend are her favorites. No kissing, no nothing, just sitting in a comfortable silence. Sitting and thinking about even if something bad happens with her father, she can burn this moment into her brain and hold onto it forever. Of her being able to have a girlfriend in fucking 1992, not 2171. A couple seconds later, KJ opened her eyes. Mac stared down at her and grinned. KJ smiled back, with both sides of her grin smushed, as Mac had cupped her cheek. KJ sat up, and after placing a quick smooch on Macs cheek, she reached over to her bedside table and picked up her watch.

"Good afternoon, actually," responding to Macs earlier comment. KJ adjusted the watch to her wrist."Its 12: 24 and school started 5 and a half hours ago. Shit. My parents have gone off to work already. I'm in so much trouble."

"Why didn't they wake you up to take you to your fancy private school? And who the hell cares if you miss a day of school. Just call in sick with lesbianism or something." Mac replied tensly. She hated bringing up the fact that KJ went to a better school than her. She would give anything for her parents to let her go to a good school. She wasn't very smart but she tried hard. But she knew she could never keep up with her grades and that her dad could never afford it. Even if he did care about her. Which he didn't. 

"Because we locked our door last night. They probably though I would wake up later and go by bus. It wouldn't be my first time." She winked at the other girl and grinned. Mac blused back and blew her a raspberry. She remembered all the nights she would help KJ down the tree next to her bedroom window and they would bike off to the nearby playground. Flashbacks of kissing under the full moon and sliding down the slide in eachothers arms. Sitting on the monkey bars and holding hands, laying in the tube connecting the two towers and holding eachother. Where no one could see. Under the cover of darkness, with only one stray streetlight shining on what they needed to keep hidden. "And my education is important, Mac. It's Sophmore year and wanna make my Bub proud." 

"Oh. Ok yeah. Whatever. Did they know I was over?" Replied Mac as she stood up from the bed and picked up the remaining sheets from the floor.

"I wouldn't be allowed to lock my door if they did Mac." A lengthy pause ensued. Mac turned and stared at KJ for a couple of seconds. 

"Did we-" she said suddenly before breaking off and throwing the sheets over the edge of the bed.

"No. No we didn't." KJ stood up and started making her bed, which is a chore Mac finds a waste of time. "It got a little out of hand last night, Mac. But no. I know we didn't." She stopped and gestured to the empty beer bottles scattered around her room and then back at herself. KJ was still dressed in her day clothes. Mac looked down at herself. Her jacket was draped across KJs wardrobe, but she still had her baggy jean shorts and thick white shirt on.

"Alright." KJ noticed she sounded a little disappointed, but decided not to comment on it. "Hey does your head hurt? My head fucking hurts." Mac reached up and ran her fingers through her red hair. 

"Oh my God, Mac." KJ opened up the curtains hanging over her window. Sunlight streamed in. She turned and laughed. Mac wished she could photograph that moment. "Do you not remember? It's because you rode that shopping kart off the roof of my car." KJ rummaged around on her bedside table and pulled out a comb. She held it out for Mac to hold. A silent invitation for her to brush the brunettes hair. Mac took hold. 

"Come again." Mac replied, dumbfounded. She held KJs hair and started to brush it. It was tangled. Mac ran her fingers through her own short hair. It was knotted as well. 

"We were at the parking lot of the mall because Tiff and Erin told us to meet them there. Tiffany comes rolling out of the nearby gas station with Erin sitting in the cart and about ten beers in her lap. Erin had both her hands up in the air with two opened bottles and they were both laughing."

"I remember that part. God, they should just get together, do you see the way Erin looks at Tiff whenever she laughs? True love." Mac interrupted. Once she finished brushing KJs hair, she tied it up, took a cigarette from her jacket and lit it. She'd brush her hair when her head stopped hurting. 

"Just like us babe. Anyway, they had both somehow gotten fake IDs, which I belive is Tiffs doing. She knows a guy who knows a guy and blah blah. So they bough a twelve pack of Bud Lights. So y'know, like the dumbass teenagers we are. We all piled into my car. Erin insisted on bringing the shopping kart with us. We drove out to a secluded area along the river and drank them all. I had one and you had, I think, three of them? You drank a lot. Anyways, Erin and I took the shopping kart out of the trunk. While Erin and I sat with our feet in the water, you and Tiff were both drunk out of your fucking minds. You took it, put it on the roof of the car, climbed into it, and then you had Tiffany shove you off the roof of my car. And of course, you hit your head on the stony ground. Erin screamed and I guess some old bitch living nearby called the police on us and so we had to book it in my car. You asked me, slurring, mind you, to take you to my house. Erin and Tiff gave us the remaining beers and we went home. And I guess you remember the rest." KJ finished her story with a sigh. She sat down on the bed and pulled Mac closer. Mac sat down on her lap and put her head next to KJs, so that their cheeks were touching. Mac took out her cig and said.

"What a night. We snuck in through your window. And we drank the rest." Mac's lips brushed KJs ear. 

"Yeah. After that I don't remember either. I think we just kissed. A lot." That Mac remembers. She touches her neck. And will never forget. KJ pulls Mac back and looks into her eyes. 

"I'm gonna be sad when you have to go home Mac. I'm gonna worry about you. Maybe you can stay the night again? But your dad will get pissed tha-" Mac lays her finger on KJs lips. She takes a drag of her cigarette and puts it into KJs mouth for safekeeping. She gets off of KJ and goes to her desk. She grabs a pen, reaches into her jacket, takes out her cigarette pack, and scrawls something onto the sides of it. She turns around and hands it to KJ. 

"Smoke it when you think of me." 

"Of course."

1997

She woke up with her head in her hands. It hurt. She hurt so bad. She kicked the empty beer bottles on her way to the bathroom. She saw the smushed cigarettes in the sink. She stopped. No. She couldn't have. Smoke filled the room. She smoked them all. She's gone. She looked at the empty cig box on the floor. Scrawled on the sides in all capital letters is "SMOKE THIS WHEN YOU MISS ME ~MACENZIE FUCKING COYLE♡." She ran her hand through her short brown hair and stared at herself in the mirror. She repeated her mantra. She has to stop dreaming about her. She's dead. Mac is dead. She's never going to kiss me or hold my hand again. It doesn't work. It never does. Her hands shake. Tears splash into the sink and join the cigarettes that an angry redhead was supposed to smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!☆this is a happy gay fic! Do not make it sad krystyna! Dont make it long! U know what fuck u sophia butch ass. What's the conflict of this story? I have no idea!!! Wack! Whoops I made it depressing.


End file.
